


Ninja Hallway Blowjob

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Oral Sex, Perpetually-Pissed-Penn, Personality Swap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Super-Sunny-Sashi, Underage Sex, sin - Freeform, so much sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an alternate universe where Sashi is the cheerful martial arts master and Penn is the dour and sarcastic jerk, she gives him an after-school blowjob in a deserted hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninja Hallway Blowjob

In hindsight, Penn should have probably realized that Sashi was an incredibly kinky bitch.

At first, he just thought that she was pulling her aside to ramble on about something she just remembered or whatever it was she did with her free time outside of school, work, and their dates. Then, she waited until they were all but alone in the hallways, made one last double-check to see if the coast was clear, and proceeded to pin him against the wall.

“Sash, what are you--” Penn didn't finish his question as Sashi was already pulling up his shirt to undo his pants.

“What are you doing?!” He hissed, his eyes instinctively turning up to watch for anyone that might walk in on them.

“Giving you a blowjob,” she answered as she casually fished his cock out of his briefs.

Traitorous organ that it was, he was already half-hard and only getting stiffer as Sashi stroked it.

“Are you insane?!” Penn whispered.

“Just _really_ horny,” Sashi replied. “I honestly don't know _what_ it is about last period that gets me going...~” She chuckled to herself.

The scathing, almost reflexive retort he had died in his throat as she wrapped her warm, wet lips around his cock. Penn clamped his mouth shut, stamping the sudden yelp that rose up from his throat to a quiet grunt.

Sashi hummed before she started to go down on him, slowly sliding down to the base of his shaft, her eyes locked with his the whole while.

“You're enjoying this, aren't you?” Penn thought to say but didn't; he was afraid opening his mouth would let a moan escape, and the last thing either of them needed was someone coming to investigate.

He started to leak into Sashi's mouth, and as soon as she tasted his pre-cum, she swirls and slathers her tongue all over his cock, turning its whole length into a gooey, slobbery mess, and earning even more of that hot, salty goo she just couldn't get enough of. Then, she started to pull out slowly—painfully slowly—pre-cum and spit dribbling down the sides of her mouth before she finally released his cock with a little “pop!”

Sashi closed her eyes as she raised her open mouth to him, letting Penn see her play with and snowball the gooey mess inside her mouth before she swallowed, savouring the taste of it and the way it went down her throat, going so slow he could see the lump as it made its way down.

“ _Fuck,_ Sash…!” Penn mumbled—in disgust or arousal, it was hard to tell, but Sashi loved it either way.

She giggled as she started stroking him again, her hand gliding easily all over his slick shaft; she brought her mouth back to his cockhead, and started lapping teasingly at the sensitive skin.

“Agh...” Penn groaned as he felt his knees start to grow weak and buckle. “Do you _want_ us to get busted?”

“I kinda do~!” She chirped. “Always wanted to know what it's like to blow you while someone else is watching...” She purred.

Penn gritted his teeth as his cock jolted up and drooled more pre-cum for Sashi. _'D_ _amn it,_ why _does that have to be so_ _fucking_ _hot…?_ _'_ He thought bitterly to himself.

Sashi wrapped her lips around his cock once more, bobbing up and down on the first two inches and lavishing the sensitive head with attention from her tongue. She wrapped her hand around the rest of his shaft, stroking it as she eyes locked with Penn's once more.

Then, she stopped, her lips still wrapped around his cock, her tongue teasing and lapping at his head, driving him crazy but not quite over the dege.

Penn barely bit back a groan, a shiver running down his spine as he started to sink lower against the wall. “Sash...” He whispered through gritted teeth.

The lust-filled look in Sashi's eyes changed, her wordlessly telling him, “You damn well know what you have to do.”

Penn sighed quietly. _'I_ _f we're going to get caught, we might as well finish..._ _'_ He thought as he reached around for the back of her head, threading his fingers in her hair before he held on tight.

Sashi put her hand on his hip and turned her other into a _very_ tight fist.

He pulled her down on his shaft, from just the head to almost his whole length inside her warm, messy mouth in one go. Then she started sucking and swallowing, tightening the walls of her mouth around his shaft as much as she could, relaxing and letting him go, before doing it all over again, again, and again till he came.

Sashi closed her eyes as she felt Penn's cock throbb and pulse inside her mouth, before ropes of thick, hot spunk flooded her mouth and poured straight down her throat. She kept him trapped until he gave her everything he had, before she pulled away, presenting her open mouth once more, his cum pooling and bubbling inside it.

Penn watched as she closed her mouth, and started gulping down every last drop, one long, slow swallow after the other.

Sashi let out a long, satisfied sigh, before she licked the pre-cum off her lips, and then the leftover cum on Penn's shaft. She stuffed his now clean-except-for-all-the-spit cock back into his briefs, and wiped her mouth off on her sleeve.

“No mess~!” She hummed with pride.

They spent a minute getting the red out of their cheeks and their pulses down; even then, Penn had them wait two minutes more before they peered out at the adjacent hallways. When the coast was clear, the two of them strolled out as if nothing had happened, silence between them until they had reached the empty street leading to the Oddyssey.

“Damn it, Sash, are you _crazy_?” Penn asked.

Sashi grinned and laughed. “You know you wouldn't have me any other way~”

Penn rolled his eyes—it didn't matter much, though, as they both knew it was true.


End file.
